edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave202
Dave202 is a Swiss DJ and producer. Biography Dave202 is a name to be reckoned with in the trance business in his home country of Switzerland. The DJ has been spinning discs since 1994/1995, scoring his first hit in 2000 with a compilation CD featuring the anthem to the 2000 Streetparade. His career has skyrocketed from there: countless more mix CDs and artist albums, celebrated gigs at the hottest clubs and circuit parties in Switzerland and – last but not least – his now legendary solo night at OXA. Dave 202 is by far the most prolific Swiss trance DJ of recent years and the true driving force behind this music genre in Switzerland. With a list of achievements like this under his belt, it was naturally only a matter of time until Dave 202 made it big abroad. Things really started to kick off a few months ago: Together with his team of producers headed up by Sean Tyas and David Prodygee (www.moonmanproductions.com) he released numerous high-quality productions that do not shy away from comparison with foreign trance hits. 'Generate the Wave' was the first track to make a splash on the international scene and attracted the support of Paul Van Dyk, Ferry Corsten, Eddie Halliwell, Johan Gielen and many more. Armin Van Buuren even featured the song on his Armin Only DVD and played it three times in his legendary A State of Trance radio show – once as part of the 2006 Yearmix. Its successor 'Torrent' received the backing of renowned DJs such as Tiësto or Paul Van Dyk and was featured on the ASOT playlist. Armin van Buuren even pushed the track as his Tune of the Week – the dream of any producer. But it didn't stop there: After Armin van Buuren had played 'Torrent' a few times, he incorporated the track in his Armin Only set. The noise generated by 'Torrent' meant that Dave 202 was able to release the track on Armada (on the 'Captivating' sub-label with a massive remix by Leon Bolier) and was included in the pool of Armada artists. The name Armada speaks for itself: it is the label of Armin van Buuren and is synonymous with top-quality trance music. Appearing on this cult label is a sensation in itself and Dave 202 has just reason to be proud as the first Swiss trance DJ to be signed to a full-blown international top label. His next single 'Rain against her' (with a thumping Neal Scarborough remix) is already making waves, complete with obligatory listing on the A State of Trance playlist. Dave 202 is also gaining momentum abroad as a live performer, and the DJ has been invited to spin his discs at festivals like Defqon1, Q-Base and – most recently – on the Hardstage at the legendary Trance Energy (3 March 2007), where he unleashed an amazing set that struck right at the hearts of the Dutch party people. With a respected German DJ agency like Dancefield behind him, Dave 202 should have no shortage of gigs in the future. The agency has artists like ATB and Tillmann Uhrmacher on its books and is sure to provide the DJ with just the support he needs to springboard his international DJ career. With Dave 202's drive and commitment and his lively on stage presence, the only way is up for this top Swiss DJ. A disc on a second top Dutch label is also in the pipeline: there will soon be a release in the guise of Project Tronic on Black Hole (the label of DJ Tiësto), including a Johan Gielen remix. His high-energy sets at large events are also sure to propel him to even greater DJ heights. A man to watch, if ever there was one. Check out: www.dave202.com, www.myspace.com/dave202 Releases To be added Category:DJs Category:Producers Category:Swiss Producer Category:Swiss DJ